This projects seeks to (1) assess the impact of government policies and programs on out-migration from rural communities in developing countries, using Mexico as a case study; (2) identify the social, economic, and political consequences of emigration for the sending communities; and (3) document the characteristics, determinants, and consequences of Mexican migration to the United States--both legal and illegal--and the interrelationships between internal and international migratory movements. Fieldwork has been conducted in nine rural communities in northeastern Jalisco, Mexico, as well as the migrants' places of destination in California and Illinois. The data base includes sample survey data, population census data, statistics on vital events drawn from local government registries, and qualitative information from participant-observation and unstructured interviewing.